1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries. Secondary batteries may include a low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones and camcorders. A high capacity battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another may be used as a motor-driving power source for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, e.g., a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A secondary battery may be manufactured as follows: an electrode assembly formed by disposing an insulating separator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate is placed in a case together with electrolyte, and a cap plate is disposed on the case. The electrode assembly may be connected to positive and negative terminals which protrude from the cap plate and are exposed to the exterior of the electrode assembly.